


Gesso

by SleepyJirachi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brief mention of snowlily, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I write them as teens during canon and this is years after, Lonashipping, Lonashipping Week 2020, Post-Canon, Sometimes you need to be a half-dressed mess with your fiancé, engagement fluff, mahinashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyJirachi/pseuds/SleepyJirachi
Summary: Lonashipping Week|| Day 7 || Blank CanvasSuddenly it’s all washing over her, splashes of giddiness, daubs of anticipation, streaks of everything in between and the mixture manifests in a giggle; the graze of metal as their palms meet only makes it more real that she’ll get to create yet another legacy--this time alongside him.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Gesso

There’s ups and downs to being two workhorses in love. 

Ending up an exhausted mess of tangled limbs at the end of each day is reality to them, “Alola’s power couple” as they’ve so been deemed by a recent gossip magazine (much to Selene’s amusement), one that remains meticulously shadowed to the public eye. Some say they’re naturals at what they do, having adjusted to their positions and responsibilities remarkably quickly for their ages at the time and making it all look effortless. 

Sometimes it is. Passion for being the Champion runs deep in her veins, has since childhood and she has the time of her life bonding and battling with Pokemon, seeing the world, inspiring others; Gladion’s love for Pokemon permeates everything he does at the foundation, she sees it in the light in his eyes when he sees Pokemon finding new healthy homes with trainers, his quiet smiles when he hears of the foundation’s efforts inspiring better environmental care region wide, in the way that his Pokemon adore him with every fiber of their being. 

There’s much enthusiasm between both of them. 

But sometimes it _isn’t_ easy. It’s stressful. It’s overwhelming.

They never got any instructions for this. Anyone to offer advice about handling the more difficult times. 

Enough experience has allowed her and Gladion to become masters of a craft--of perfect personas for these moments. Of practiced smiles and auras of poise in the midst of chaos, tongues trained to withhold sighs of weariness or irritation with scheduling, swallowed desires to return to peace sooner rather than later. 

(“Peace” that’s come to mean being in other’s arms.) 

The thought of that peace was what helped bring her through her days. And after the last few hours she’s endured, that tranquility feels like a reward well-earned. It’s always the greatest relief, makes her heart bubble with satisfaction when she can unveil her true self with him and he to her--when she can put down the unshakeable Champion mask and simply be his exhausted other half.

The black of night streams through the window as she stumbles into their room, the only other light source a dim lamp on the nightstand; a muted giggle escapes her at the sight of Gladion with his face buried in a pillow and not entirely _dressed_. She knows that scene means one of two things: he’s either called it a night already or he’s still decompressing from a particularly grueling day. 

Selene debates on whether or not she should attempt making it to the bathroom to properly change...but that’s just energy she doesn’t have. So she decides on being half-dressed along with him, tossing her shirt and shorts off somewhere on the floor and unceremoniously collapses next to him in a jumble of sheets and pillows.

“Mmn…finally home.” Leaves her in a blissful, weary sigh and that’s when the bed shifts. Her lips spread into a grin feeling the way his body instinctively seeks out hers, not a hair of space left unfilled by either of their bodies, limbs slotting into place so she’s wrapped tenderly and protectively against his torso. 

Drowning in Gladion is not very hard to do. 

Actually it’s extremely easy when she’s being enveloped by the aromatic mixture of his body wash and cologne, warmth of his bare chest pressing against her back and his heartbeat the most soothing pulse, stray droplets along his skin dripping to hers--which confirms any lingering question that she’s caught him recently out of the shower. 

Selene feels him inhale deeply. 

“I missed you, Moonlight.” And just like that, the remaining tension in her completely dissipates at his voice, at the way that his nickname for her rolls off his tongue with a fondness that still makes her heart jump even after years. Still draws out flecks of heat in her cheeks that he forever delights in teasing over when he catches them. 

She answers back that she’s missed him too without missing a beat, running her fingers along whatever inch of skin that she can reach. Touches that he repays with lazy kisses to her neck, her shoulders, the top of her head--everywhere accessible between questions about her day. How she’s feeling. Things she isn’t asked as often as one would think. Gladion knows, unlike nearly everyone else, that to this day she’s still suffering from the lasting effects of her exposure to an Ultra Wormhole from so long ago. The burden of being a faller. 

A condition that made questions like these, especially the latter, ones she’d normally carefully navigate around with anyone else that wasn’t he, Lillie or Hau. A rehearsed “I’m fine” to others was instead an honest admission of “Arceus, Gladi. I’m glad the day’s over, I thought I was gonna fall over any minute.” (Her arms squeezed in silent assurance that he’s here now, that she can fall apart if she needs.) and “If I see another camera I’m going to scream.” (He chuckles and says it’s warranted.) Then it’s her turn to massage at him while she returns the favor and asks him how _he’s_ doing. He confirms her earlier thoughts that he’s in no better shape, unfortunately.

Overloaded by information and meetings all day and nearly losing the rest of his mind when an agitated Noivern of all Pokemon _somehow_ got loose on the second floor and caused a bit of damage. Selene wouldn’t be surprised if someone’s job along with his sanity were lost earlier; it takes all of her willpower to try and not laugh...and fail. He doesn’t mind, even chuckles with her because even he knows it's _absurd_. 

To top it all off he’s anxious about the next event the foundation is hosting soon. Gladion was always charming on the floor to everyone when it came to these things, but as always in their lives, there was a picture never seen--him pacing a moat in their room days prior and practicing what words he’d speak, laying in her arms and quietly voicing worries afterwards. Worries she always strove to help alleviate the best she could. Efforts that had him affectionately calling her his lucky charm on more than one occasion. 

She feels lighter during the comfortable period of silence that follows their tired venting session, completely weightless even and judging by the smile she feels against her shoulder, she’s sure he does too. 

But the urge hits her to want to do more than to just _feel_ that smile against her skin. Selene’s become greedier over the years, she thinks. Wanting to take in that amazing smile --the one that was responsible for him stealing her heart so early--whenever she could. 

Lucky for her, Gladion smiling in her presence wasn’t _rare_ anymore.

She makes a motion to flip over, feeling the rumble of his questioning hum, his arms ready to pull her back to him if she’d drifted too far away. He was a snuggler like no one would _believe_ , especially when drowsy, which she found a completely adorable and unexpected quirk given his rather grumpy exterior. Of course, she’s been sworn to secrecy about it for years now. That didn’t stop the occasional tease though. 

(Though she really can’t talk because she’ll take any and every opportunity to curl around him like a Komala.)

Honey browns meet emerald greens when she’s successfully shifted, their legs tangling again, her hands reaching to cup his face and luckily the smile is still intact although she sees new dabs of amusement in his expression. “There it is.” She whispers. Awestruck. Blown away. 

“There what is, love?” His brow raised as he moves to trace her sides idly. 

“Your smile.” Her chest flutters at the sight of crimson staining his cheeks--it’s a good look on him. “You.” Added soon after, as she lets her hands leisurely trace down the sharp curve of his jaw, lets herself for what’s surely over the thousandth time take in all of his features. It’s unfair. _Really_ unfair how fine his features are, how exceptionally pretty the Aether family is altogether. 

Selene finds him wholly beautiful, from the way that the faint lighting of their room casts orange speckles in his eyes, to the way his hair makes a pretty golden contrast against their blue sheets, to the faded pink streaks along his skin from the past, scar marks she made sure to kiss often. 

“It’s because of you I have a reason to smile so much.” Now _her_ face is hotter; Gladion moves his hand to stroke her cheek this time, she leans into his touch. And the way he looks at her, it’s a wonder she hasn’t dissolved into a puddle on the sheets. “You really don’t know how amazing you are, Selene. Years ago, I never would’ve imagined...that I’d end up so happy.” Emotion soaks every word and pierces right through her heart. 

...though her lips quirk mischievously after a second. “Even if it’s with the same girl you told to get out, years ago?” Then she’s a fit of snickers once she sees his eyes narrow and roll. Hears the grumpy tsk that follows. 

The blush across his face gets darker. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?” He groans, looking very much like a pouting Lycanroc. Truthfully, she’s always found him cute when mad. So Selene can’t help it, leaning closer to plop a playful kiss right on his lips--immediately his brow relaxes and his mouth is in a happier curve. 

“No.” She says very enthusiastically, which only makes him grumble. But it’s hard to take him seriously considering him smiling through it all. The universe clearly has a sense of humor to have had the girl he shooed out of his motel become the love of his life in a matter of years--she’d like to think it was her job to remind him of that. 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Gladion sighs, breath warm on her lips before he’s closing the distance between them once again; maybe it’s not as passionate as other kisses they’ve shared, but all the same the featherlike brushes of his lips across hers is enough to make her putty. The part is slow, her lids fluttering open to a gentle look on him as his thumb strokes at her cheek. 

“You know that wasn't my finest moment,” mumbled almost _embarrassedly_ as he gazes at her, “but now I don't want you to leave my side.”

And he says he’s not a romantic. 

Selene takes his hand into one of her own, fingers eagerly filling the gaps between his. “You’ll never have to worry about that. Promise.” Suddenly it’s all washing over her, splashes of giddiness, daubs of anticipation, streaks of everything in between and the mixture manifests in a giggle; the graze of metal as their palms meet only makes it more real that she’ll get to create yet another legacy--this time alongside him. He felt the sensation too, grinning himself. No doubt, knowing just what she’s thinking. 

It’s the latest development in their relationship, one that set the region abuzz months ago once the elegant silver and diamond ensemble on her finger was caught on camera; the matching silver on his finger turned heads too, wherever he went out. Some people wondered if they’d snuck and eloped and to be fair it _was_ something Gladion briefly entertained the thought of at one point. 

(All it took was batting her eyes, however, to convince Gladion to see things her way on having a formal ceremony.)

Alongside surprise, the most common reaction to their engagement was “it’s about time!” Like everyone knew it was _inevitable_ they’d get to this point. Hau and Lillie were the main culprits and _maybe_ it was warranted given Selene caught the bouquet at her best friends’ wedding a year ago. 

Three years of her and Gladion being friends and four of dating and now here the two of them are. Mere days now away from officially being _married_. 

“Can you believe it, Gladi?” Glee unable to be contained as she squeezes his hand. “That in a couple of days, it’s _our_ day.” She softens to a whisper. “I get to _really_ call you mine.” 

His kiss finds her ring finger, Selene feeling fuzzier as the vibrations of his chuckle soon rumble against her. “When haven’t I been yours?” He says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world, and as if he didn’t just ignite an army of Butterfree in her stomach. “Though, I can’t wait to finally call you Mrs. Aether.” He smirks. And Arceus, is she excited for that too. Though she knows mentioning that she’s giddily practiced rolling “Selene Aether” off her tongue in private moments will only make said smirk widen, so she keeps that tidbit to herself. 

“You’ve already slipped and said it a few times, Mister Aether.” Each time he did she had to bite back a squeal. 

“And I seem to recall you calling me _your husband_ a few times in conversation.” Her face flushes as he adds. “Not that I mind.” 

“So maybe we’re both excited.” Conceded as her face burrows in his chest in a feeble attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks from him. Gladion laughs, genuine laughter (something else that she feels truly fortunate to say isn’t rare around her anymore) and it’s impossible for her not to join in. Tired, loving laughter filling the room for a few moments--hers dissolving into a yawn. 

There’s another calm pause before her name is a quiet call from his lips. Her drooping gaze doesn't hesitate to find his, and from a glance she can tell he’s a sleepy pensive. Searching for the right words to say despite fatigue. 

"There's no manual you know...for _this,_ " he starts, in a low voice, eyes holding hers, "I want to be a good husband, _good enough_ for yo--"

She won’t let him finish, index finger moving to hush him. Her eyes filled with reassurance and complete trust. “You will.” Spoken without a hint of hesitation, giving her words an opportunity to sink in before she drops her finger in favor of finding his hand once again. “You’re going to be an _amazing_ husband, Gladion. You’re always enough for me. You always have been.” He’s always strived to be someone he felt was worthy of being next to her, but in all truth he’s always been _just that_ to her. Another giggle escapes her lips. “Besides, it’s not like I have a manual for how to be a good wife, either.” 

Selene squeezes their hands, feels him squeeze back. “But I know one thing for sure: I love you.” It’s the easiest thing in the world to say to him. “And I think it’s our charm how we figure out how to put our own touches on things. Like...like we did with our jobs. When we started dating too. We always make something _ours_. I know we’ll do that again.” 

Neither of them knows who leaned in first, but worries dissipate with the soothing touch of their lips.

“Arceus, I love you.” A breathy whisper from him, eyes struggling to open back. “And you’re right. We always have figured everything out one way or another. This is just...another journey.” The end of his statement trailing off into a yawn he raises his other hand to try and stifle. 

She grins, hearing evidence that her adventure metaphors seemed to have rubbed off on him. “And it’s one I want to take with you...only you.” A sleep laced whisper as her lids fall over her eyes without much choice from her; she’s feeling a little too comfy tucked against him, doing the smallest nuzzle against him. 

“And I you.” Enters her ears, his arms wrapping her in his familiar, secure embrace and caresses once more. Caresses that soon slow and are instead replaced by his snoring--she smiles before finally surrendering herself to the clutches of a peaceful sleep.


End file.
